Question: Last Thursday, Kevin walked to a toy store and, after browsing for 5 minutes, decided to buy a doll for $3.24. Kevin handed the salesperson $3.77 for his purchase. How much change did Kevin receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Kevin received, we can subtract the price of the doll from the amount of money he paid. The amount Kevin paid - the price of the doll = the amount of change Kevin received. ${3}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ Kevin received $0.53 in change.